Confesion plus Naughty Times
by Randomness Adict
Summary: Tweek organices a Sleepover for him and his friends, however, only Craig has been able to come... (short lemon/smut, however you want to call it. Not age in mind, picture them as you want (Kids, teens, Pre-teens, I don't care)


**First Fanfiction, I decided to write a small Creek Lemon (MalexMale don't like, don't read) I wrote this on my phone, so excuse me if there are spelling mistakes**

 **(** **DISCLAIMER:** **just because I putted "kid" in the boys' descriptions, doesn't mean they are 9-10 in here, you can picture them at the age you want (Either as kids or teens, I don't care)**

Tweek was really excited for tonight, Friday Night. His parents were gone all weekend to visit his uncle and aunt, which meant that he had the house for himself.

Not only that, he got the courage to get his three best friends in the World: Token, Clyde and Craig to come and have a sleepover in his house, without worrying that the Underpants Gnomes killed them while they were sleeping… Long story.

Tweek was waiting for them since school day ended, specially Craig, a lot had recently happened between them:

Some exchange asian girls started drawing pictures of them as a gay couple, and of course, since it is South Park we are talking about plus the PC Culture spreading around town, everyone assumed they were indeed a couple.

The idea grossed both of them out at first, but as time went by and Craig had a talk with his father, they accepted it and decided to pretend to be a couple because "The Japanese said so".

Even if they were pretending, Tweek started to develop romantic feelings towards Craig. Sure, he could be a bit of a jackass sometimes, but he was one of the few people in South Park with common-sense (And that's saying a lot), got good grades (but not perfect as Kyle, Token or Wendy's grades) and was a very good friend and someone he and his gang could count on.

However "The Big (and usually cliche) question" Does he feel the same for Tweek?

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

 _7:30 P.M_

The Doorbell rang, and Tweek rushed to answer it, he opened the door…

"Hey man" said a kid wearing a blue jacket and chullo.

"H-Hi Craig!" Tweek greeted him while twiching (Don't worry about it, he does it all the time) "How's it AHH!- g-going dude?"

"Fine, I can't complain, except for one thing" Craig said "Clyde and Token won't be able to come"

"WHY?"

"Token has gone on a trip with his parents this weekend, and Clyde's dad grounded him for two weeks after finding out he spent a lot of the money in his credit card on going to Raisins… during the last two months."

"That sucks! NGH!" Tweek said in disappointment "Oh well… I-It'll just be you and me t-t-then"

Craig's face suddenly heated up upon hearing this, but luckily for him, Tweek didn't notice

"Put y-your things in my room and wait for me there, I'll go and get some- NGH!- snacks and drinks, O-OK?" Tweek told Craig

"Sure thing, you are the boss here after all" Craig said smiling. Tweek giggled a bit and went to the kitchen and Craig headed for Tweek's bedroom

It was no mystery for Craig that he liked his twichy blonde friend, he was handsome, cute and always tried his best to help other people. Sure, he could be a bit paranoical due to all the coffee his parents give him, and he also needed to comb his fucking hair, but Craig liked him the way he was.

However "The Big (and usually cliche) question" Does he feel the same for Craig?

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_

 _12:40 A.M_

After a longevening of videogames, snack eating and movies, Craig and Tweek decided to hit the hay

Craig went to look on his backpack, but started to worry

"Oh, Shit…" he cursed

"What's wrong?" Asked Tweek, with a worried expression

"I forgot my sleeping bag at home, and I really don't feel like walking there right now"

The blonde kid stopped to think for a minute "You can sleep next to me on my bed!"

Craig blushed "Umm… You serious? You… Don't have to bother, I can-

"Craig" Tweek interrupted him, with also a small pink Blush in his face "I'm not gonna be a crappy host, p-please sleep on my bed!"

"I… I… don't know Tweekers, I don't want you to-"

"Craig! Did-Did you just give me a Pet name?" Tweek asked, his Blush becoming more red than pink. "Do… Do YOU like ME or something?! **(Author Note: Yeah, this line seemed better on my mind)**

Craig became to panic, his face turning completely red "Well… I… ummm…I just… can't take this anymore!" and with that said, he started to kiss Tweek, catching him by surprise. When he pulled out of it, he seemed to regret his actions, Craig Tucker seemed to be at the edge of shedding some tears "I'm… I'm sorry! It's just, I really like you! Ever since that whole Yaoi shit took place and we started to pretend dating, I understand if you hate me and you want me to-!"

"Craig" Tweek interrupted him, kissing away the tears "I-I would never hate you if you-UGH!- had a crush on me, because I like you too!" Tweek's blush was fully evident now. "I-I love you! I don't care if we are both guys! I couldn't care less about what completely stupid Rednecks think!"

"Tweekers.." He embraced and stared him

"Oh, Craigy…" He embraces and stares at him as well

They both kissed each other, starting a heavy make out session, which took them both to the bed, literally.

"Tweekers, I know we've just confessed to each other, but do you want to take this to another place?"

"If that's what you want… then okay, Craigy" he replied with a smile

They both started removing their clothes until they were in nothing but their undies. As they continued kissing, Craig started to massage Tweek's crotch, and Tweek ran his hands all over Craig's butt cheeks. Both kids started to moan into each other's mouths. Tweek broke the kiss and started to remove Craig's boxers, letting his dick out in the open.

" _Jesus! He's big"_ Tweek thought

"You know what to do with that, do you?" Craig asked

"Of course sir! Let me show you" and with that said, he took Craig's member into his mouth and started sucking it

"Ahhh yeah… just like that Tweek"

He continued sucking Craig until…

"W-Wait Tweek!" he interrupted his actions "Why don't you bring that nice ass to my face so I can do something naughty to it?" Craig said, with a kinky smile.

"Feeling impatient or what Craigy?" Tweek replied with another kinky smile

"You have no idea…"

Tweek removed his underwear, and positionated himself above Craig, his ass and penis facing Craig's face, but his face facing his dick.

"Yes, that's better" said Craig, enjoying the view in front of him.

Tweek continued his actions to Craig's dick, while Craig started to suck Tweek's, licking his balls from time to time. They continued this for a while until Craig was surprised by a load of white liquid landing into his mouth, just then he came in Tweek's mouth.

Both boys pulled their mouths out of each other's members, Tweek staring to face Craig, swallowed each other's load and kissed, tasting the remanence of their semen into each other mouths

"That was amazing..." Said Tweek dreamily "You A-are tasty Craigy!" he told him

"So are you Tweekers!" Craig answered "And damm… you're good at this…" Said Craig, kissing his cheek and gently touching his chest "Never leave me, you asshole"

"I'll never do that, yo-y-you shithead" Tweek answered and both of them fell sleep, knowing it was the day they truly confessed to each other.


End file.
